A little girl with bushy brown hair
by Lioness4life
Summary: Hermione Granger's pre-Hogwarts years. How do muggles cope with children who display magical ability?
1. A baby is born

A little girl with bushy brown hair- Hermione Granger's pre-Hogwarts experiences

For a boy or girl to be accepted to Hogwarts, they need to show that they have magic in them, right? For wizard parents, that is perfectly normal, but what about the muggle parents? What is a little toddler to do? In this fic, we'll follow Hermione from her birth, to the time she was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I'm aiming for the maximum of 10 chapters or so, and I hope you like the story. Any ideas and comments will be appreciated, so please R&R.

Enjoy!

"Just one more push madam! There we go! Congratulations, it's a girl!"

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and carefully passed the crying baby to a nurse, who washed it, measured it, checked it up and wrapped it in a pink blanked, then handed it to her parents.

Mr. Granger was overwhelmed.

"Well done honey. She is gorgeous!"

"She is, isn't she? What should we name her?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Hermione."

"That's a nice name. She'll need a middle name too."

"How about … um…"

"Jean?"

"Perfect! Hermione Jean Granger is officially born and ready to experience the fullness of life!"

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes over her husband's short speech, then looked at the baby in her arms and fed her. When she was full, she opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

The mother saw that they were the exact same shade as her own. Her hair was quite long for a newborn baby, and it was a dark brown color that matched her eyes nicely.

"My, my. You really are a beauty. Welcome to the world, Hermione," cooed Mrs. Granger into her daughter's tiny ear.


	2. Sleepy toddler and memories

Hey! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of my first story XD! Hope you like it! ^^

0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0

Recap:

Mrs. Granger then looked at the baby in her arms and fed her. When she was full, she opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

The mother saw that they were the exact same shade as her own. Her hair was quite long for a newborn baby, and it was a dark brown color that matched her eyes nicely.

"My, my. You really are a beauty. Welcome to the world, Hermione," cooed Mrs. Granger into her daughter's tiny ear.

0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0

Mrs. Granger went up to her daughter's room to check on her. She walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door before entering. No answer. She got worried.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Still no answer. Mrs. Granger opened the door and was ready to jump into the room and start looking for her daughter, when she saw that Hermione was soundly sleeping in her bed. Mrs. Granger was relieved. She walked to the bed quietly and looked at her baby.

Well, she wasn't a baby anymore, really. Four years had passed since she was born. Mrs. Granger smiled at the memories of her daughter's early childhood. She had been a fast learner since the start. She was a content and happy baby and started sitting up and crawling around at just three and a half months of age. Then, she started talking at eleven months. Her first word, or actually her first words were 'pretty little kitten'. She had said that in response to an alley cat she had seen on TV. She did all the other things quickly as well, and was now, at four years of age, able to read, write, count to one hundred, remember all sorts of details …

"You really are one smart baby," murmured Mrs. Granger, as she stroked her sleeping daughter's curls. The toddler muttered something and then turned so that she lay on her side with her front turned to her mother. Mrs. Granger smiled, turned around and tiptoed out of the room.

2 hours later:

"Honey, time to get up. If you sleep any longer, you won't be able to sleep at night."

"Mrmmmrmfhhgm."

"Come on, baby, please. Get up."

"Just five more minutes, mommy."

"No baby, get up. You really won't be able to sleep later."

"Hmph. Fine."

Hermione got up and put her slippers on. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

"Yes mommy."

"Alright. What would you like?"

"Food."

Mrs. Granger started laughing.

"I know that honey, but what food?"

"Potatoes."

"Potatoes?"

"Yup."

"Well, alright. Wanna help me make them?"

"No mommy. I have to practice something."

"Practice what dear?"

"I'll show you when I know how to do it right."

"Alright, darling."

Hermione smiled a bright smile and skipped off. Her mother looked at her for a while and then turned to make her daughter some baked potatoes to eat.

"What is she up to now?"

0ooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooo0

There! Another chapter done. What does Hermione need to practice? Find out in the next chapter! =D

R&R please! Thanks!


End file.
